The Last Try
by God Dosarod
Summary: Only Michale and Ann surived. michael still biten though. the two are stuck in the house w 2 people whom they just met. Can rhey make it out... or will they die like the rest.(don't mind first one and this one is based off of both movies old and new)
1. 2nd floor and 2 more down

THE LAST TRY 

**Ann ran for the stairs. Michael right behind her. There was a few zombies behind them. Michael has had severe blood lost his veins were turning blue. He knew his time was coming but Ann wouldn't let him leave her. It's bad enough those fuckers got terry. He took 2 steps up the stairs and decided to take a risk. He put all pressure on his arms and hand on the railing. He kicked both feet into the air. He nailed two of them down the stairs which made a domino affect.**

They both made it up the stairs closing the door behind them but they knew it would only take 5 minutes for them to brake through and eat their ass's like they did to terry. They both looked at one another. They were safe for the moment.

**"What the fuck... we can't keep this up..... I know you can't... your going to......." Ann was screaming out of frustration. She froze up on her few last words she knew what was to happen and so did he but it was best not to talk about it.**

**"Save your energy. I only hit 2 of them the rest are sure to get up and try to knock this door down.... I knew it was bad to leave the mall..... I got them all too go and now look there all dead!" Michel was mighty pised now. He lost all his friends. They had an army to start w/ but w/ all them out there it wasn't going to last. Maybe it was smart to go.... But if they hadn't they all be alive and well.**

**They both heard the screaming and moaning coming from downstairs. Then came a noise from under the bed. Michael looked around and grabbed a statue from the shelf and was prepared to fight. Ann grabbed a book but she knew it wasn't going to do much. She basically stood behind him and looked over his shoulder. They both tensed in fear when they saw the hand come from under the bed. It was covered in blood.**

**"Please sir. Don't harm us. It's just me and the misses down here." The voice was very stern. Then he saw a young fellow come from under the bed, and then from the other side a young lady came from under the other side. They looke to be about 17 or so. Ann and Michael fell to the ground by the door and sat against it. Micahel then dropped from his hand, a statue of stone that he had picked up . He was prepared to fight w/. What good would a statue do against them.**

**"Please sir. We only came into this house for cover those things out there are trying to eat us like they did to her parents." He continued sternly. "When we got here they were both dead.... Now they are alive and tried to bite us" **

**"Are you biting?!" Michael said very loudly as he stood up and grabbed the statue once again"**

**"No sir were not but the couple that are in the basement are."**

**"What couple, and what's your name boy?"**

**"My name is Cooper and her's is Alex. The couple down there wouldn't let us in but from what we heard they have a biten person down there."**

**"Do we have any food here?"**

**"No sir, all the canned stuff is in the basement. There about a years worth down there."**

**Michael walked around pacing back and forth. He knew there was no weapons to fight them w/, of course he had his glock. But it only had about roughly 2 clips w/ 9 bullets in them, and he and Ann both knew that they could simply charge at them and bite them before shoot them all. What to do he thoguht to himself. **

**Coop and Alex were both cuddled up against one another. Coop looked about 6'1 and had blue eye's. Alex had blonde hair and green eye's she was very short almost 5'3. Ann looked at those two from her seat by the door. She has had it rough for the last few months. There was no more forces left in any city. Gun were good only to a certain degree. They were extrmely out numbered and tshe only had a .357 6 shot silver pistol. There was only about 10 bullets left in her pocket. It didn't look like these kids even had a fighting chance they were too skinny.**

**"Ok.... Coop do you or Alex have any sort of weapons?" Ann asked slowly.**

**"Yes ma'am." Coop said calmly, "I have a shot gun and she has my gran dad's riffle. But we each only have 7 shots."**

**"Good good." Michael said smoothly.**

**Michael ahd the plans and was almost ready to presue them. He was about to sacrifice himself to get downsstairs so they could live w/ out worry of thos god damn things out there.**


	2. 2 more and still no where to go

The Last Try

It has been 24 hours since they had entered the second floor w/ Cooper and Alex. They were way out numbered but not too many had made it into the house. They weren't too sure how many were on the second floor, but they were sure to find out soon. Michael hasn't rested an inch nor did Ann. They both knew if Michael were to fall asleep then he would change and they would all most likely be dead.

The sun was starting to set and they knew as well as those monsters did that even though they couldn't see them in the dark they could surely smell the flesh. Alex had the jitters her face was full of sweat. It was time Michael thought. But what would happen if this turned out to be the same out come of their last attempt? And what if they didn't let them into the basement? Cooper had said that they wouldn't have let them in earlier. But the one thing that was on his mind is what happened if they all did in the attempt to reach the basement?

"Let's get a move on.... Who's loaded?" Michael asked every one.

"I am" Ann spoke first

"We are" Cooper said sternly.

Michael kicked the door open he had his pistol aimed outside the door. He then realized that the zombies were all still down stairs... or at least what he could tell from the doorway he stood in. Michael ran out the door and looked down the step carefully. There was at least 20 from his count, he knew that there was more most like in the other room for they couldn't close the door fast enough when they first got in there. He then cocked his hammer back, he looked back at the others as they were all frozen in place looking behind him. Michael turned around quick seeing two children walk out of their room. They seemed to be twins. He took a few steps backwards as noticed that both of their skin was a ugly shade of brow and red. The color of dried up blood. The one on the right had a eye missing and her left arm missing. The other was missing a hand and her an entire face.

He pointed the gun at the first one and shot it in straight in the head. It dropped straight to the floor. The other's mouth opened and jumped at him but it hit the ground like a rock. Cooper gave Michael a wink. Michael sighed, then he heard a bunch of them that were down there start running up the stairs. Michael walked back towards the door and he ordered them to get back in the room. They all had gone in but Michael. He closed the door and locked them in there. He looked at the stairs as he did he pointed his gone towards the stairs. He saw two of the zombies charging at him. He screamed as he let one shot got and hit the first one in the head. The zombie fell down the stairs but another came up. He shot another shot hitting the one in the shoulder but it wen't through the one's shoulder and wen't into the other's head. The zombie's he had hit both fell down the stairs. He ran towards the stairs shooting like a wild man, then he noticed the 5 that he shot in the head had piled onto one another making a blockade.

All the other zombies were screaming like wild men. He just laughed as he changed clips, and cocked it. He stared at all of them he knew if he took his time he could kill 9 of the 15 that were left. Maybe this plan could work. He thought. he aimed his first shot and pulled the trigger but it totally missed. So maybe I'm wrong he thought. at least I took a few of those fuckers w/ me. He smiled as he just shot his clip off. He killed 6 more leaving 9 of them. He laughed even harder as he looked at the body on the stairs. The other zombies were going to have a problem getting of them. He knew he was going to change soon but he wasn't ready to die quite yet. He knocked on the door and opened it when he did all three of them had gun pointed at his head. He chuckled. Ann ran up to him hugging him tightly.

"We thought you were a goner!" Ann said in sheer glee.

"Thought I was as well. But when a few of them had fallen down the stairs it had made a small blockade but it won't last for much longer. I have a plan. I will jump over the blockade and jump onto those things making them attack me while you guy's run for it." Michael said w/ a hint of fright in his tone.

"No I won't let you! You can't leave us.... You'll die for sure.....you can't leave me you almost did it once and I won't ever let it happen again"

"If I don't you will all surely die. W/ out me things will be ok. Those people in the basement need to help you guy's out. You can stay there for a while. Trust me." Michael said calmly.

Michael picked her chin up looking at her pretty eye's as tears streamed down her cheak. He kissed her deeply and hugged her closely. Michael and all of them heard the loud thud at the door. They must have got through the blockade already. Then Michael turned around and grabbed the statue he had in his hands earlier.

"Please let me in god damn it there getting through." A voice said from the other side of the door.

Michael then opened the door as 2 men ran into the room closing. They both have 2 shot gun in their hands. They both slumped onto the ground right in front the door. Michael grabbed his pistol and pointed it at them even knowing he didn't have any more bullets. The 2 men looked up at him. They were both alike in features one was older than the other thoguh. And the one had blonde hair compared to the other who had black.

"Where the hell you come from?!" Michael demanded to the to respond.

"I am Tim" The black haired one spoke first.

"I am Tony, we came from down the hall. We were hiding till we heard the gun shots and we knew that something was going on so we made it out here when all this sudden the door shut."

"You guy's are lucky I ran out of bullets" he drops the gun on the ground and continues; "Otherwise you guy's would have been for dinner for those guy's." Michael said calmly as he sat on the bed near Cooper and Alex. Ann was right between his leg on the ground.

"We have 2 box's full of bullets in the other room. At least about... I believe 50 or so shells in there. And there are 2 more shot guns in the other room. But when we entering the room we saw 2 of those things come up here." Tony said as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"Well that isn't fucking good is it?" Michael said sarcastically.

" If we can brake a whole through the wall we can go straight into the other room and we can load up and blow those mother fuckers away." Tony said w/ a happy grin on his face.

"Ok then, Tim and Tony start smashing."


End file.
